Poorest of People
by WickedSexyFaerie
Summary: Someone has died and everyone mourns. But are they really gone? And who?


AN: Hopefully this will be a liked story. I did this after the English translated manga and you'll understand that when you read the names. Also, don't stop reading it just because it gets a little sad....the ending makes up for it a little. I wrote this as a dedication to my grandmother after she died. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A wind seemed to blow as she opened the rotted gate. Through the rows of stones she walked. Her vision was unseeing and her body felt numb.  
  
How could it already be a year now? That was one of the main thoughts that was going through her head. How could someone so special and dear to us all be gone for already a year. The funeral we gave her seemed just like yesterday. I was one of the ones, she thought, that couldn't be in the room the first time. I sat on the chair outside and just cried. My father and even my grandmother, from my uncles side, tried to calm me, but I just couldn't take it. It was just going good for us all. Me and her just started to get a really good bond and all of a sudden, the gods felt it necessary to take her away from me...from all of us.  
  
She looks up after passing the ninth row of stones to see a small group. All there to mourn over the very same person that she was mourning after at this very moment. She put her head down and cried silently until she reached the tightly huddled group.  
  
"Hey." I whispered. I just couldn't seem to find my voice at the moment.  
  
"Hi." They all seemed to have the same problem as me. I notice now how everyone is acting.  
  
Raye is kneeling on the earth, saying one of her priestess's chants. As she finishes, she stands up and places the charm next to the bottom of the tomb stone. Raye closes her eyes and turns her head.  
  
I guess she can't take it anymore, either. Poor Raye.  
  
I turn to see Amy. Amy kneels down next and says another little prayer. She looks at the stone and breaks down crying. Me and the others bring her to her feet. She leans over and is left crying on Raye's shoulder.  
  
Amy never was the strong one. Poor Amy.  
  
Lita walks over and kneels now. She just stares at the stone. "This isn't right!!" She yelled through clenched teeth. She stands up and walks over to a near tree...I can still hear here sobbing.  
  
As strong as you may be physically, it won't help you in the matters of the heart.  
  
Poor Lita.  
  
Haruka and Michiru walk up, hand in hand. Michiru takes out her violin and starts to play. Haruka set down a portable keyboard and started to play along. By the time they got to the middle, they were crying so hard that they just couldn't continue.  
  
Music, as calming as it can be, just didn't help their broken hearts. Poor Haruka.  
  
Poor Michiru.  
  
Setsuna walks forward and kneels. "I didn't know." Was all that she seemed to be able  
  
to say. "I.. I didn't see it...it...it wasn't foretold...I'm so sorry!!" She grips her staff  
  
tight and cries onto it. I kneel down and help her up. She walks over to where Lita is sitting.  
  
Out of everything she had seen as the Guardian of time, nothing could of prepared her  
  
for this. Poor Setsuna.  
  
Little Hotaru walks up now. She looks at the tomb stone and just whispers "Good-bye."  
  
She sobs loudly and runs to Setsuna. Little Hotaru cries into her momma's arms.  
  
Little Hotaru is powerful, but she still shouldn't have to see this. Poor Little Hotaru.  
  
It's my turn now. Only because I'm the leader do I go last of the senshi. I kneel down  
  
and stare at the stone. "This isn't fair...this shouldn't have happened...she shouldn't have  
  
taken the fall for us all!! She was to young to die!!" I don't know what made me yell what I did  
  
but what I yelled was the truth. She never should of taken the fall. Raye and Amy pick me off the  
  
earth and hold me as I sob.  
  
All Mina's thinking...didn't help her cope. Poor Mina.  
  
Darien walks up now. He seems to have no life in his eyes at all. He was merely inches  
  
from the ball of energy...all of them were...but she ran forward and right into it. Saving them  
  
all. He laid down three roses. A red. A pink. A white. Her colors. This is when he broke down  
  
and all of us helped him up off the ground. Haruka and Michiru held him as he cried.  
  
You couldn't feel sorrier for anyone but him. Poor poor Darien.  
  
Luna, Artemis, and Diana just stare at the tomb stone. There was nothing any of them  
  
could say. "Good-bye Princess...until next year." Is all Luna could say before she, too, started  
  
crying. Artemis and Diana just cried with her silently.  
  
They could do nothing at all to help. Poor Luna. Poor Artemis. Poor Diana.  
  
All us senshi looked up to see the last one of us. Bunny walked over to the tomb stone.  
  
She sobbed loudly and the moon on her head shone brightly with all the pain and loss that she  
  
felt inside. Darien calmed down enough to walk over to Bunny and held her.  
  
She was now called Bunny from everyone. A proper name that was inherited to her by her  
  
mother. She grew from a Rabbit to a Bunny...all because of her mother's death. Poor Rini.  
  
They all stand up and start to walk back to the arcade where Andrew was planning on  
  
having a little get together for them all. Darien lacked behind a little and turned around when  
  
he knew no one could hear. "Good bye Buns...my Princess. I'll, " He choked on a sob. "I'll  
  
always love you." He turned around to leave.  
  
"And I you."  
  
He whirled back around faster than you wouldn't believe. There stood a ghost bathed in moon light. No...not a ghost...an angel. His angelic princess was standing before him. "Bu-Buns?"  
  
She smiled. "You shouldn't worry, my love. I will be back."  
  
His eyes grew wide. "What?!"  
  
She giggled. He ssooo missed her giggle. "I'll be back. When the time comes for the creation of Crystal Tokyo...and the desolation of the Earth occurs...I will come back."  
  
Darien started to cry. He walked up to where Bunny was hovering. "I wish I could feel  
  
you." He whispered and she just gave him a sad smile. She looked up towards the heavens.  
  
"Can he?" She whispered and a wind blew. She smiled. That was the answer she wished for.  
  
She lifted her hand and rested it on his cheek. He jumped as he realized that he could feel her.  
  
He moved his hand up and covered hers with his. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on  
  
his lips. "I must go."  
  
More tears fell from both their eyes. "Then til I see you again?" He asked. Hope could  
  
not be detected more in his voice. She smiled despite her tears.  
  
"Yes. Til next month." When his jaw dropped, she laughed and disappeared.  
  
"Wha...wait. WAIT!! BUNS!!! It's next month?!?!" A wind blew and he could hear her laughter, intertwined in it. He smiled. Only one more month, he thought. "Til next month, then." He whispered as he walked to go join the others. They just wouldn't believe him when he told...  
  
Poor people indeed.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Only the story itself. 


End file.
